


I can explain

by wanderingsmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: "Yes, I know I said he was a right pain in the arse, but.."James' brows flew up as he stepped out of the bedroom, slowly rolling his sleeves up in the warm flat, wondering just who his new lover was talking to so placatingly.





	I can explain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
> one more today.  
> just a random scene that ambushed me when I meant to leave for the gym one day

"Yes, I know I said he was a right pain in the arse, but.."

James' brows flew up as he stepped out of the bedroom, slowly rolling his sleeves up in the warm flat, wondering just who his new lover was talking to so placatingly. Smirking slightly at what had to have been a comment on his own remorseless teasing.

"Don't be like that," Turning the last corner to the living room warily, James was a touch reassured not to see anyone present, at least. Which meant Q must be sitting in the chair ahead, sending that whine through his phone. "I *know* he doesn't like cats- Look! It's not like I'm *cheating*!" 

This time, James froze, a step from the tall back of the easy chair, Q's hair just barely visible over the top as James watched his hands run through it with obvious frustration. And he tried, painfully, in deference to his promise to himself to at least *try* not to fuck this up in less than 24 hours, to rein in his reactions: from the professionally-honed, immediate, sickening, suspicion at 'cheating', to the unpleasant twist at the mention of his own lack of enthusiasm for the creatures it was plain Q loved. 

"For fucks' sake, he's a different *species*! I know he was in the bed, but it doesn't *count*!"

'Species'? James found himself standing still and trying to blink sense into the situation as he listened to Q swear under his breath. *Species*?? 

Some fraction of an inch of movement to the side tripped his stressed senses and his eyes snapped to the ghostly-grey cat he hadn't paid attention to on coming in the room, sitting on its haunches in front of Q's chair and wearing what even James could recognize as a solid imitation of a deadly glare.

Species. 

James felt his shoulders suddenly relax a worrisome amount and smirked, "Domestic dispute, Q?"

His quartermaster popped up from his seat, facing him across the back with an uncertain, worried look; hair utterly discheveled to match the slowly fading lovebites James hadn't been able to help himself leaving under his jaw when the man reacted so damn wantonly to them. 

"James! I..."

Ignoring his lover's twitchy inability to explain, James sauntered over to stand besides him, hands reaching for him without thought. Tugging the tense but unresisting bofin's hip until they were pressed together, James touched a teasing smack of a kiss to the tip of his nose before looking at the creature staring at them both, now, and rumbling teasingly, "Is he not bowing out gracefully?"

"She. Hedy."

He could feel Q's gaze on him, careful and still: wary. Every inch of training James had ever had screamed that he watch his step or he would lose. "She,” he nodded at the glaring creature, “Very sorry, my dear, but you're going to have to learn to share because he's mine, now." Like jumping a 10ft gap with a bullet hole in his leg, but Q hadn’t shoved out of his arms, yet. He glared back at the pale blue eyes fixed on him above twitching whiskers, trying not to let his hypersensitivity to the jerk Q's body had given show, "I don't care how hard you whip your tail, young lady, I'm still not giving up the bed!"

When Q melted against him, the unexpected extra weight forced him to adjust his stance and jerked his eyes to the man now wrapped around his chest, only to find a blinding smile aimed at him. He couldn't help responding with a smile of his own, his hand drawn to smooth over the stubble creased in his lover's cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Q."

"You don't like cats."

James shrugged uncomfortably, refusing to lie, even though he was aware that it was as bad a strike against him as the damn job and the mess that was his head.

"But you talk to her."

"Yes, of course...." He wasn't an idiot, he did know he had to at least be nice to the creature, whether she ever accepted him-

He damn near fell on his ass when Q jumped up and wrapped his legs around James' waist, teeth clacking painfully against his, long, nimble fingers trying to find a grip on his shoulders as James quickly got his palms around Q's upper thighs to secure him in place, deciding he was allowed to ignore Hedy's slowly fading annoyed hiss. 

After all, her bofin-father was demanding a kiss. Preferably against a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.cbsnews.com/news/hedy-lamarr-movie-star-inventor-of-wifi/  
> It was Hedy's idea for a secret communications system - specifically one that could guide a torpedo using a technology called "frequency hopping" - so that signal couldn't be intercepted.


End file.
